Lelaki Idaman
by Himawari Wia
Summary: Sasuke itu lelaki idaman, begitu kata orang. Dan Naruto adalah pria paling beruntung yang ada di dunia karena berhasil mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, begitu kata orang pula. SN repost from wattpad


Lelaki Idaman

By Himawari Wia

Warning : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), yaoi, BL, humu. Plot twice.

Pairing : SasunNaru

Sasuke itu lelaki idaman, begitu kata orang. Dan Naruto adalah pria paling beruntung yang ada di dunia karena berhasil mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, begitu kata orang pula.

Pertama, Sasuke itu kaya raya pakek banget. Perusahaannya ada di mana-mana, mulai dari usaha sembako sampai penambangan. Jadi Naruto yang super beruntung hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari saja, Naruto mau rumah 'ctik' rumah mewah langsung ada, mau pesawat 'ctik ctik' pesawat plus pilot plus prapugarinya langsung ada. Jangankan yang bisa di beli dengan uangnya Sasuke yang sama banyaknya sama air lautan, cintanya aja di kasi dengan cuma-cuma ke Naruto. Padahal cinta Sasuke itu barang super langka lo, gak di jual di manapun. Super duper limited edition deh.

Kedua, Selain kaya Sasuke juga cakep, pakek banget deh! Pas SMA dulu nih ya Sasuke sering di gangguin sama om-om produser buat jadi iklan majalahnya lo. Naruto ngiri banget tuh padahal (menurut Naruto) nih dia juga gak kalah ganteng. Tapi memanag sih yaa Sasuke itu tiap akhir pekan kalo gak ngegrepe-grepe badan Naruto ya kerjaannya ke GYM katanya sih biar bodynya tetep bagus biar Naruto gak kepincut sama seme lain. Padahal kalo Naruto sendiri nih ya dia cinta apa adanya kok ama Sasuke (mungkin). Kalo Naruto? Dia sih tiap minggu nonton anime tentang iblis cantik dengan dada bohay di TV super gede hasil rengekan selama 0,5 detik ke Sasuke makanya badannya gak ada otot-ototnya yang ada malah lemak. Tapi Sasuke itu cinta apa adanya kok sama Naruto (serius) jadi mau Naruto segendut apapun karena gak pernah keluar rumah juga Sasuke tetep cinta. Bagus malah kalau Naruto jadi subur berarti Sasuke gak cuma-cuma nyebar benih tiap malem minggu ke Naruto. Muehehehehe

Ketiga, Sasuke itu suuuuppeeerr romantic deh pokoknya. Yang jomblo mending jangan di baca kecuali kalian udah siap ngemaso bareng author yang juga jomblo. Misalnya nih ya kayak sekarang Sasuke nyiumin pipinya Naruto berkali-kali pakek bibir tipis-tipis lembutnya itu! Mana dagunya belum di cukur lagi Sasuke gak tau apa ya jenggotnya yang rada-rada tipis itu ngegesek muka Naruto yang halus kayak bayi hasil perawaatan kulit tiap hari rabu? Ya tau lah pastinya secara Sasuke kan jenius, Sasuke emang sengaja tuh nyipokin Naruto berkali-kali biar dobenya yang lagi tidur cantik (menurut Sasuke, namanya juga cinta jadi Naruto lagi ngupilpun tetep terlihat awesome bagi Sasuke) segera bagun. Dan bener aja tuh Naruto langsung bangun, badannya aja sih ya matanya masih merem-merem gak jelas, kayaknya gak iklas banget tuh musti di tarik dari dunia mimpi.

Dengan seperempat roh yang masih di kasur Naruto jalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi nyiapin air hangat buat Sasuke. Tenang Naruto gak bakalan kepeleset kok, secara Sasuke kan kaya raya lantai kamar mandinya di bikin dengan bahan kusus yang meskipun kegenang air gak bakalan licin. Emang ada? Ada dong, apa sih yang gak ada buat keselamatan dedek Naru, itu yang Sasuke bilang kalau ada yang nanyak. Sementara Sasuke, sebagai suami baik hati idaman wanita sejuta umat dia lagi bersihin kasur tuh dari sisa-sisa 'kerja kerasnya' semalem di sini gak ada pembantu sih ya, soalnya Sasuke takut si pembantu bakalan ngejampi-jampi Naruto buat pergi dari sisinya. Tapi tenang aja Sasuke udah nebar garem kok tiap malem jadi untuk sementara gak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka dengan jampi-jampi.

Habis keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto pergi ke dapur masak sarapan telor ceplok sama susu buat Sasuke gak lupa juga jus tomat sama irisan tomat yang banyak, Naruto sih gak suka sarapan dia lebih seneng mesen ramen di ichiraku nanti pas kedainya bukak jam Sembilan pagi. Pas Naruto lagi asik-asiknya motong tomat Sasuke meluk dia dari belakang, badannya masih basah dan si teme gak pakek apa-apa kecuali handuk di pinggangnya oh maigat! Naruto buru-buru berbalik ngedorong dada Sasuke soalnya kalau di diemin nanti malah dia yang di makan Sasuke! Percuma dong Naruto bikin telor ceplok susah-susah?! Mereka akhirnya masuk kamar, jangan salah sangka, mereka gak mau anu-anuan kok waktu udah mepet sih jadi Sasuke harus buru-buru kerja dan Naruto sebagai istri eh pendamping hidup yang baik maksudnya, ngebantuin Sasuke buat make baju. So sweet kan? Author aja ngiri nih.  
Setelah semuanya selesai Naruto bakalan nganterin Sasuke sampai depan pintu, Sasuke bakalan cium pipi kanan cium pipi kirinya Naruto dulu habis itu bakalan meluk Naruto erat sambil bilang "tunggu aku pulang ya.." iya teme, Naruto kan gak bakalan kemana-mana. Toh dia emang gak bisa kemana-mana kok. Habis itu mereka bakalan dadah-dadah cantik sebelum Sasuke nutup pintu rumah mereka dengan senyum manis dari Naruto.

Blam

Pintu tertutup dan Naruto masih aja dadah-dadah cantik dan pasang senyum manis.

Naruto nuntuk, ngelirik kaki kanannya yang di rantai.

Ia Sasuke, Naruto bakalan selalu nunggu Sasuke pulang kok, Naruto gak bakalan kemana-mana, gak bisa kemana-mana juga.

Jadi Sasuke jangan sampai lupa pulang kayak bang toyip. Karena Naruto di sini bakalan selaaaluuu nunggu Sasuke pulang.  
Karena Naruto sayang banget sama Sasuke, meskipun selama lima tahun pernikahan ini Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan rantai di kaki Naruto.

End

a/n

WTF apa ini? Dari dulu kepingin banget bikin fanfic dengan penulisan rada nyeleneh kayak gini, maaf kalau jelek ya minna.. btw ini terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar yang di share di grup pacebuk. Semoga menghibur~~ (republist from wattpad in 26 april 2016)

Saya ingin membuat sedikit pengumuman, pertama saya masih menulis beberapa cerita namun bukan di fanfiction melainkan d wattpad ( user name : himawari wia) kalian bisa cek d sana ada beberapa multi chapter seperti our story (18 chap) Nurarihyon (3 chap) majic mirror (9 chap complete), saya minta maaf karena mungkin saya tdk dapat mempublis cerita2 tersebut di account fanfiction saya di karenakan ipochan (mewek) tp saya akan sangat berbahagia jika minna san mau mampir ke wattpad saya. Feel free to review jika minna san rasa cerita saya layak untuk di review, see you on wattpad!


End file.
